


Happy Birthday Ace..

by TsukiHotaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Birthday Ace!, I may or may not have cried a little writing this, Im so sorry but I promise this if fluffy, Mentions of Portgas D. Ace - Freeform, based after the Two Year Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHotaru/pseuds/TsukiHotaru
Summary: It’s New Years Eve, and the Straw Hat pirates are on the deck partying till the sun comes up. But when Luffy locks himself in the galley, not even letting Sanji inside, the Straw Hats get irritated with their captain, until they realize why he did it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Happy Birthday Ace..

Sanji spent all day cooking for the New Year’s party, wanting to make sure he had a feast prepared for his crewmates. Amazingly enough, Luffy didn’t try to steal food the entire day of him cooking, only eating during breakfast and lunch. Sanji didn’t think anything of it, the rubber idiot probably just waiting for the big feast later in the night. Everyone helped set up the deck for the party, all excited for it.

Lights were hung up, booze barrels were set up against the railing, while the feast was all laid out on the blankets they set out to sit on. Once it was finally dark out, they started to party. Everyone was eating and drinking, playing games and joking with each other. Sanji was serving the girls as always, while Franky, Usopp and Chopper were dancing along to the music Brooke was playing. Zoro was sitting next to the booze, drinking his fill and then some. All of them were so focused on partying, none of the notice Luffy sneaking off to the kitchen after eating rather quickly.

When they finally noticed their captain was missing from the party, it was getting later in the night.

“Had anyone seen Luffy?” Nami asked, looking around with a frown.

“Now that you mention it.. I haven’t seen him since he finished eating.” Usopp said with a small frown.

“Well I’m sure he’ll pop up eventually, I’m going to go get something from the kitchen.” Sanji stands and heads to the galley door. But when he tried to open it, it wouldn’t budge. “The hell..?”

“What’s wrong Sanji-bro?” Franky asks, looking up at him from the lawn.

“The doors locked it won’t open.” They see Sanji look into one of the small port windows to see what’s inside. He tenses up and his eyes narrow at what he sees. “What the hell!?”

After Sanji yelled that, the rest of the crew made their way over and peeked into the small windows.

Inside the galley, they see nothing till they get to the cooking area. There they see Luffy standing in front of the counter, a bowl in hand as it looked like he was mixing something. This confused everyone since they all know Luffy can’t cook for the life of him, so him trying to cook sent alarm bells ringing in all their heads.

“What is Luffy doing in there? Sanji do you have they key?” Nami asked, looking at the cook.

“No I left it in the fuckin galley. I’m breaking down the door before he blows something up!” Sanji gets ready to break the door down, till Franky and Usopp stop him.

“Don’t do that! I’ll go see if me and Franky can find the spare key to the galley. We can’t do anything for now so just wait on the lawn. We’ll just have to hope that Luffy doesn’t kill himself or us.” Usopp explained and Sanji scoffed, knowing Usopp was right for once.

“Fine, but if he blows up the kitchen I’m kicking your ass to!” Sanji yelled, before walking with everyone back to the lawn. While Franky and Usopp search for the key, the others get back to their small party, it being only an hour or so away from midnight.

~~

It took Usopp and Franky forever to find the spare key. By the time they found it, it was only a few minutes before midnight.

“We found it!” Usopp yelled out, as he and Franky walked back over to the group.

“Finally! Let’s go get that bastard out of there!” Sanji said standing up, but a hand stopped him. Looking over he sees Robin smiling softly.

“We only have a little bit before midnight. How about after midnight we check on him. We haven’t heard an explosion just yet, so I think it’s ok for now.” Robin explained softly. Sanji frowned a little but slowly nodded, knowing she was right. There hasn’t been an explosion or any noise of destruction from the galley.

“I guess you’re right..” He muttered, before sitting back down with everyone. They all get drinks and wait for it to be a few seconds before midnight. It was weird not having their captain with them, but they could easily celebrate with him after they figure out what he was doing.

They gather close together, watching the digital countdown timer Franky build. They all start counting down together, grinning and holding their drinks.

“5!”

In the galley, Luffy gently sets down three cups on the table and fills them with sake.

“4!”

Luffy gets a match and lights the small candles.

“3!”

Sitting down in front of it the display, he gently picks up one of the cups.

“2!”

With a small smile, he holds the cup up to the small cake in front of him.

“1!”

Everyone cheered and clanked their mugs together.

“HAPPY NEW YEARS!”

They all chug their drinks, while Chopper drank some milk. Wishing each other a happy new years, after a few minutes they all figured it was about time to go to the galley to see what Luffy was even doing. Franky gave Sanji the key, and they all head over to the door, unlocking it. Sanji threw the door open, glaring at where his captain was sitting, ready to attack.

“What the fuck do you think-! You’re.. doing..” He slowly trailed off, looking at the display in front of him. They see that the kitchen was cleaned, dishes drying on the counter, but what really caught everyone’s attention was their captain.

Luffy was sitting at the table, what looks like a birthday cake in front of him, along with a bottle of sake. But in front of that were three cups, two filled with sake while one was empty. Luffy’s eyes were a little red and puffy, a clear sign that he had been crying not too long ago. He looks over at everyone, giving a strained smile.

“Oh! Hey guys, sorry about locking the door.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Um.. Luffy.. did you make that?” Nami asks, pointing to the birthday cake. It looked decent, it was carefully decorated, with a small chocolate plate that had some words on it that they couldn’t read from where they were standing. The candles on the cake were still giving off some smoke, meaning the flame was blown out not long ago.

“Hm?? Oh you mean the cake? Yep, I did! I learned how when I was little. It doesn’t look amazing like something Sanji would make, but I tried! Shishishi!” They could tell the laugh was slightly forced.

“Who’s the cake for?” Chopped asked, tilting his head. Luffy gave a sad smile, looking back at the cake.

“It’s for Ace… it’s his birthday now…” He said softly, causing some to frown and stare at their captain. The last of Sanji’s anger slowly left him, making him stare at his captain. He lights a cigarette, sighing a small puff of smoke out. Walking over to Luffy, he puts a hand on his shoulder, looking at the cake.

“I’m sure he’s appreciating it.. You did a good job.” Sanji said softly, everyone couldn’t help but smile at the cook. Luffy looked up at Sanji, a little surprised at him, before a large genuine smile came to his face. Some tears in his eyes formed but refused to fall.

“Yea!” Luffy said, his smile never faltering. Sanji lets out a slight laugh, talking to the kitchen to get a knife and multiple plates.

“Let’s not have the cake go to waste, We can all celebrate his birthday. Zoro, Franky, go get everyone some drinks.” The two complied and went back onto the deck to get everyone drinks. Plates and cups were set up on the table as everyone takes their seats. Sanji goes to reach for the cake, before looking at Luffy. “May I?”

“Mhm!! Like you said, let’s not waste it!” Sanji smiled and nodded, before taking the cake and gently cutting it to give everyone a piece. He leaves one piece of cake on the tray, with the small chocolate plate everyone can read now. Once the cake and drinks were distributed, Luffy’s small cup being refilled, they all sit down and raise their cups.

“To Ace.” Nami said with a soft smile.

“To Ace!” They all toast their cups and down their drinks. Luffy downs his second cup of sake, smiling as he watched his crew, before looking down at the other two small cups in front of him.

“Happy Birthday, Ace..”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written probably since May of 2020. The idea came into my head and I wrote it almost instantly, so I've been waiting for SO LONG to post this. So I really hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay safe in 2021!


End file.
